Seems legit
by DaiPaz
Summary: Tweek quiere encontrar la forma de confesarse a su mejor amigo, Craig Tucker. Durante una fiesta, pareciera ser que Damien y Kenny han venido a ayudar para infundirle un poco de valor, pero ¿funcionarán sus métodos de dudosa prodecendia...?


Se tambaleó levemente, otra vez, mareado, observando fuera de foco. El ruido estridente de la música le desorientaba aún más. Solo había tomado unos sorbos de cerveza y este era el resultado. Estúpido Clyde, no debió haberle escuchado. Esta sustancia espesa y amarga le había caída mal.

En un desliz, perdió el equilibrio más de la cuenta. Vio como la sala se torcía y parecía moverse. Espera. Era él el que se estaba cayendo.

-¡GAH! - gritó asustado. Iba a morir. Oh dios, ya lo veía. Se golpearía la cabeza, nadie escucharía sus gritos agonizantes, y entre un charco de sangre, escupiría y maldeciría a Clyde como último aliento.

Sintió como golpeaba algo suave y cálido, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones apocalípticas. Levantó el rostro, Jesús. Era él.

- ¿Tweek? - había torcido el cuerpo para observar al pequeño espasmódico. La espalda de Craig Tucker había detenido su caída. Y ahora su brazo se encontraba rodeando esa delgada y fina cintura para detener el posible impacto - ¿Estás bien?

Pestañeó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ay, si solo supiera, pensaba Tweek. Sí, ahora todo estaba bien. Ahora que tenía esos bellos ojos negros para contemplar, para hundirse en ellos, hipnotizándolo. Y sus brazos rodeándolo, protegiéndolo. Todo estaba bien, como el primer día de clases en que Craig y él se hicieron amigos. Como esa vez en su casa en que Craig enfrentó a los gnomos con su dedo de al medio. Cuando en clases de gimnasia, jugando quemados, Craig se usó de escudo humano para que a Tweek no le sucediera nada.

Tembló.

No, nada estaba bien. Quería hablarle, responderle. Confesarle lo que sentía de una vez ¡Pero no podía! Clyde le había prometido que si tomaba un poco podría desinhibirse, pero no. Seguía sin poder dirigirle más de dos palabras al chico Tucker. Y de eso ya iban cinco meses. Él y Craig se habían distanciado, y sabía que todo era culpa suya.

-¿Tweek? - fruncía el ceño, preocupado, quizás enojado. Craig no entendía nada, ya nunca sabía que estaba pensando aquel que fuera su amigo de años.

-¡Gah, lo siento!

Y salió corriendo. Eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Se detuvo hasta llegar al otro extremo de la enorme casa de Bebe Stevens. Otra vez maldijo a Clyde para sus adentros. Seguramente el muy estaba pasándola bomba con su novia en alguna habitación de ese antro del pecado. Todos bailando, tomando, riéndose de chistes que él nunca escucharía. Porque no se atrevía a nada. Él ni siquiera quería venir a esa fiesta, y ahora estaba mareado, triste e incómodo. Estúpida fiesta. Estúpida inseguridad. Estúpidos gnomos. Estúpido todo.

-¡Vaya, saliste corriendo como un conejito asustadizo!

En ese lugar, la música no sonaba tan fuerte. Por eso dio un respingo al escuchar la burlona voz de Damien Thorn detrás suyo ¡Jesús! ¡El Anticristo! Lentamente, volteando a encarar la muerte, se encontró con la tambaleante pareja, Kenny y Damien abrazados por los hombros, riéndose sin parar.

-Oh dios ¡No me maten! - respondió, asustado, jalándose los cabellos. Damien, riéndose. Abrazando a alguien más. Incluso parecía tener los ojos rojos. La única explicación posible: El Apocalipsis.

-Ay, Tweeki, relájate un poco - McCormick sonreía de oreja a oreja. En su mano desocupada, sostenía algo parecido a un cigarro maltrecho – Por eso es que no surge nada entre tú y Craig. Tienes que relajarte. Dejarlo fluir ¡Fluir!

Como si quisiera invocar a alguien, Kenny alzó las manos al cielo, gritando _fluir_ cada vez más fuerte. Damien le secundó, levantando los brazos, muerto de risa. Al parecer esa noche Tweek no sería el más raro.

Cerró su ojo derecho en un tic violento. Cómo sabía lo de él y Craig. Acaso leía mentes, o acaso el rubio era muy obvio, oh Dios, quizás toda la escuela sabía. Quizás hasta Craig sabe. Oh Jesús, quería irse. Volteó, para huir una vez más.

-¡Epa! No tan rápido - le llamó como quien reta a su hijo por una travesura. Sintió todo el peso de Kenny en su espalda, quien le abrazó por detrás sin inhibiciones. Su aliento trasnochado le penetraba hasta el alma. Alguien necesitaba saber el concepto de espacio, pensó, haciendo que el tic de su ojo derecho incrementara - Te ayudaremos, pequeño Tweek- sentenció, besando la rosada mejilla del rubio.

Lo siguiente que vio Kenny McCormick fueron estrellitas, verdaderas estrellitas y pajaritos. Knock out, gritó Damien. Tweek 1, Kenny 0.

Luego que se calmaron un poco los ánimos, los tres chicos se sentaron en el suelo a discutir el plan. Con cierta reticencia, el rubio despeinado miraba a todos lados, nervioso. ¿Dónde estaría Craig…? Cerca de ellos habían unos cuantos compañeros borrachos, botados en el suelo, incluso parecían tener espuma en la boca. Zombies, pensó. Para colmo, a sus espaldas había una pareja que se besaba como si no hubiera un mañana ¡Sexo zombie! Asique eso se hacía en las fiestas ¿Estaría quizás Craig…en alguna habitación teniendo sexo zombie?

-¡Gah!

-¡Tweek, escúchanos, pendejo!

-L-lo siento – el tono de Damien le hizo regresar a la realidad. Kenny le había pasado un cigarro, el mismo que sostenía antes. Pero realmente dudaba mucho si hacerlo o no. Su experiencia con las cosas nuevas no iba muy bien hasta ahora- N-no lo sé Kenny, nunca he fumado, el humo es desagradable ¡nngh!

-Tranquilo… no es un cigarro cualquiera – sonrió de lado. Ya parecía más calmado, el Kenny usual - ¿Ya viste lo que le hizo a Damien, o no? ¡Nunca lo había visto ni sonreír!

Era verdad. Eso sí que le había sorprendido. Observó a Damien, quien bostezaba. Se veía cansado. Su actitud había cambiado radicalmente de parecer un ebrio fiestero a un niñito somnoliento. Para sorpresa de ambos, el Anticristo apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Kenny, cayendo profundamente dormido.

-¡AAH! ¡Se murió! ¡Lo mataste Kenny! – y ahora lo mataría a él. Oh dios, ese era su plan desde un principio.

-Ya relájate Tweek, solo se durmió – Kenny le reprendió, divertido. Realmente quería ayudar al rubio espasmódico, le daba lástima verlo siempre tan solo, aislándose de todos en las fiestas. Y también sería un divertido experimento – Mira, sé que te gusta Craig- le dijo, adoptando un tono más serio – He visto como lo miras, nada disimulado la verdad… - recibió un _¡Gah!_ De respuesta – Pero también he visto como él te mira, siempre defendiéndote. Escúchame, de verdad pienso que tienes posibilidades. Solo necesitas atreverte un poco.

Parecía uno de esos comerciales anti drogas que te pasan en el colegio, Tweek recordaba todos los folletitos y charlas que habían tenido que aguantar siendo chicos. Observó como el otro prendía el cigarro y se lo pasaba. Entre horrorizado y esperanzado, lo tomó.

_Soy un cobarde…_

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos! Arriba el ánimo – intentó consolarle, palmeando su espalda.<p>

Craig Tucker levantó su rostro de la mesa, solo para dedicarle su mirada más cortante. Clyde tragó grueso.

-¡Huyó! – repitió por enésima vez, volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos - ¡Huyó de mi como si me tuviera miedo o algo así!

Clyde suspiró. Ese embrollo amoroso ya le estaba aburriendo. Quería que alguno de los dos se atreviera, por eso con Token habían quedado de no interferir.

-No creo que sea eso… ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-¿Qué sucede Craig, por qué tan triste?

Ambos levantaron sus rostros. Red, quien se había sentado al otro lado, tomó del brazo al emo Tucker, coqueteándole.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Clyde intentaba ser amenazador ¡Red era la enemiga amorosa numero uno de Tweek! Y ahora estaba ebria, uff. Tenía que ahuyentarla.

Red y Clyde se enfrascaron en un intercambio de miradas amenazadoras.

Craig les veía de soslayo, sin prestar atención, hundido en sus cavilaciones. Tenía que buscar a cierta persona.

-… y los aliens vendrán convertidos en humanos, robando nuestras identidades, nuestros cuerpos. La CIA ya lo sabe y usan a los gnomos como espías para saber nuestroshábitosyasípoderimitarnosyyy!

Hablaba demasiado rápido, casi no se le entendía. Pero Craig sabía que era él. Sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba que Tweek fuera tan distinto a los demás.

-… y luego nos quitarán los ojos y-Y MATARÁN A NUESTROS PADRES! Y la especie humana se extinguirá ¡SERÁ NUESTRO FIN! ¡EL FIN!

A medida que Tweek subía el volumen de su voz, varios habían volteado a verle. Que mierda, pensó Craig, ese no era su rubio espasmódico. Se veía demasiado serio, muy pálido, y más paranoico de lo usual.

Donovan se levantó, acercándose a Tweek, quien en un principio hablaba solo con Kenny pero por la forma en que gritaba parecía estar predicando en la calle.

-¿Tweek estás bien?

Este último volteó. Por unos segundos, su mirada parecía perdida, distante. Sin reconocer nada. Solo por un instante se fijó en Clyde, y luego se quedó fija en Craig.

Algo se removió en el interior del rubio. Siempre se sentía así cada vez que veía a Craig con una chica, pero luego intentaba reprimirlo. Siempre que algo le hacía daño, en su interior, prefería ignorarlo ¿De qué le serviría hacer algo al respecto? Bueno, esta vez ese impulso no chocó con nada que lo pudiera frenar. Así que Tweek atacó.

-¡Suéltalo, puta zombie!

De un momento a otro, Red estaba en el suelo, siendo arañada por las feroces garras de Tweek Tweak. Por qué todos creían que podían ir tocando a Craig a su antojo.

-¡PFFT! – Kenny intentaba cubrirse la boca para no reír tan fuerte ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que se volvería menos paranoico de lo que ya era? Craig observaba la escena con el seño fruncido. Quizás molesto, quizás preocupado, nadie sabía identificar las emociones de Tucker – ¡Parece que Tweek al fin se te declaró Craig!

-¡Defiende lo que es tuyo Tweak! – apoyó Damien, alzando su puño derecho en señal de lucha. Los demás, entre risas e insultos, observaban la escena que había interrumpido su reventón.

¡Así es! Craig era suyo, de nadie más. Esos ojos negros como torbellinos, su infaltable chullo azul, sus brazos fuertes, su dedo del medio ¡Todo! No le avergonzaba admitir que le gustaba, que le quería, pero… ¿Eso hacía a Craig suyo?

Le dolía la cabeza, apoyó su mano en esta. Se encontraba encima de Red, quien le gritaba insultos ¿En qué momento se había apartado de Kenny y…? Le llamaban, de muy lejos, decían su nombre.

-Tweek – volteó. Se sentía volar, en un cálido abrazo. Un dulce aroma le rodeaba. Cerró los ojos, tranquilo. Se encontraba en los brazos de Craig – Tweek, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tomaste?

Todo estaba oscuro, negro. Solo sentía la voz de Craig, solo le guiaba la voz de Craig, solo lo necesitaba a él ¿Dónde estaban? Seguramente en uno de sus sueños.

-Me duele… la cabeza

-Toma, bebe un poco de agua – aún no habría los ojos. No quería hacerlo, osino todo se desvanecería. Craig le puso el vaso entre las manos, y bebió.

-Gracias – tenía qué. Aunque todo fuera un sueño, aunque quizás las cosas no sucedieran como él quería. No podía seguir siendo un cobarde – Gracias por todo. P-por ser tan amable conmigo siempre.

-No agradezcas, que mañana te llevarás una paliza de mi parte - sintió una cálida mano revolverle el cabello. El rubio le agarró el abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndole - ¿Tweek?

-Me gustas mucho Craig – soltó sin más, sin tartamudeos, sin un _gah! _de por medio.

Un silencio, un incómodo silencio. El vació, la nada.

-¿Hiciste esta estupidez por mi? – preguntó, neutro. Aunque para Tweek sonó más como un reto. Solo asintió. Le sobrevino un temblor, su cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba el arriba o el abajo, solo que Craig y él estaban juntos.

Sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Y abrió los ojos. La luz le cegó un poco, estaba mareado, muy mareado. Apretó el brazo del pelinegro con fuerza. Se encontraban en un baño al parecer.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más – le reprendió al separarse. Craig se despojó de su chullo y se lo colocó al rubio. Eran pocas las palabras que le dedicaba, porque siempre habían sido sus acciones las que le habían enamorado. A ambos.

_Ya no será necesario_… respondió. O eso creía él. Un fuerte sueño le invadió, y antes de que pudieran seguir expresándose su amor, Tweek cayó rendido a los brazos del pelinegro.

Aún a las malas, había aprendido, que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos no era tan malo. Parecía legítimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Lo clasifiqué M más que nada por el tema del que se trata (alguien se fijará en las clasificaciones?), igual estamos hablando de South Park de todas formas, pero bueno. Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
